Something More?
by Christinalynn1
Summary: I don't know where I'm going with this story so you'll just have to read and find out review please :-)


**Review and let me know what you think I should do with this. I just had and idea and started to write so I don't really know where this is going. Review Please & Thank You. :-)**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Loren and Melissa screamed in unison. They were both jumping up and down in their apartment.

"Oh my gosh! I cant believe your getting married!" Melissa stuck her hand out so Loren could see the huge engagement ring.

"I know! I'm so excited!" They both started to jump up and down again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

While they were still screaming Ian walked into the room. "So I guess you told Loren the news?" Loren ran and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Ian I'm sorry to tell you this but when you marry mel you will officially become my brother." Melissa ran and jumped in Ian's arms and started kissing him.

"Loren I don't mind being your brother because that just means you better watch out, there will be a lot of pranks coming your way." Loren just shook her head and smiled she was going to talk but Melissa beat her to it.

"Hey, now you know that Lo is the master of pranks and always will be, am I right Lo?" Melissa jumped down and gave Loren a high five. "Your always right mel." They hugged each other then huddled toward Ian and hugged him too. Melissa started yelling, "group hug!" Then they all yelled it together, it was something they all did when something important happened.

"So who have you guys told?" They all went and sat down on the couch. "Your the first person we've told, Ian said we should get everyone together later and tell them all at once but I had to tell you." Loren got up and picked up the keys off the counter.

"Lo where are you going?" "To get some things to throw your engagement party." Loren opened the door and walked out a few seconds later she came back in and stared at Ian and Melissa. "Well are you guys coming or not?" They both got up off the couch and followed Loren out the door. They all drove to the stores getting the things they needed. They got balloons, cups, plates, a congratulations sign, food, and Loren got them both a special surprise. She sent them home and told them she had to get something from home but she really and got them a gift. When Loren got back to the apartment she opened the door and seen Melissa and Ian getting naked on the couch.

"Um, you guys know that people actually sit on that couch right?" Loren covered her eyes and walked to the kitchen putting bags on the counter. Melissa and Ian got dressed and went in the kitchen with Loren.

"Hey Lo I'm sorry we just got caught up in the moment." "Hey its ok you guys are getting engaged you should be all over each other...just not on the couch...or in the kitchen or anywhere else I touch." Ian started laughing. "I guess that wasn't the best way to see your brother now was it love?" "Hey its ok lets just pretend it never happened, do you guys agree?" Melissa and Ian both said simultaneously, "agreed." Loren began getting all the stuff out of the bags.

"Ok well I need you guys to go pick up some stuff from the store that I forgot to get while I start setting up. I already made a list so you guys need to get exactly what's on there. Loren started shoving them and picked up the keys and gave it to Ian while she pushed them out the door. Loren started decorating and cooking the food when she finished she went and wrapped the gift she got and waited for everyone to arrive. After everyone came she started to play music and waited for Melissa and Ian to come back. When she heard keys in the door she stopped the music turned the light off and told everyone to hide.

When they walked through the door and turned the lights on everyone got up and yelled "SUPRISE!" Melissa got so happy that she started crying and Ian got ask scared that he jumped but tripped over Melissa's foot and fell down on the floor. Everyone in the room started laughing like hyenas.

"Lo did you do all of this?" Melissa asked while she was crying. Loren went up to Melissa and hugged her but started whispering something in her ear.

"Melissa they don't know why their here. I haven't told anyone yet, I thought you guys should." They pulled out of their hug and Melissa went to Ian and told him. They whispered back and forth to each other before Ian started talking.

"Excuse me, everyone Melissa and I have an announcement to make." He got cut off by Melissa talking. "Gosh Ian don't sound al serious. She yelled out loud to everyone "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Everyone started cheering and congratulating them. After the night was over and everyone left Ian and Melissa thanked thanked loren and went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey lo I forgot to ask you something last night." They were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What?" Melissa grabbed Lorens hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lo will you be my maid of honor?" Loren smiled and jumped up and hugged Melissa.

"Of course I will!"

"Well since your my maid of honor I have to tell you something else. Last night I was talking to Ian and he told me something that I never knew before. Loren his best man is going to be Eddie Duran!" They both jumped io and down screaming so loud they woke Ian up.

"Why are you guys yelling?" They both stared at him and loren stood up and went to him and poked his chest.

"How could you not tell us you know Eddie Duran?!"

"Well love we haven't talked in a while but we made up a couple months ago."

"Lo do you know what this means?!"

"What?" "He's going to walk you down the aisle!" They both screamed together "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Melissa grabbed Lorens arms and made her stop jumping.

"There's one more thing." "Melissa what else could there be my life is complete after I walk down the aisle with Eddie."

"Well since you guys have to walk down the aisle together we thought it would be better for you to get to know each other soooo... your going to spend the whole day with him tomorrow!" Melissa started screaming but Loren wasn't doing it with her anymore.

"Melissa I cant do that. Do you know how much I would embarrass myself and I wouldn't even be able to talk to him!"

"Lo trust me it will be fine I promise and like you said before I'm always right!" Loren looked at Melissa and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to be spending tomorrow with Eddie Duran!"

**Well I couldn't sleep so I wrote this I'm not sure how I feel about this story so tell me what you think and please review.:-)**


End file.
